


strawberries and chocolate

by winter_mao_flower



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, banri voice "i hate gay people", nayuren ment, no beta we die like god intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_mao_flower/pseuds/winter_mao_flower
Summary: Rio quietly brewed coffee for the other Argonavis members, making sure not to make too much noise so he didn't wake the others. It was early, and he was the first one awake. He was always the first one awake. Followed by Wataru, then Ren, then Banri, and then Yuuto.He checked the time. It was almost 8am. Around this time…Warm arms wrapped around his waist, a soft and sleepy voice speaking close to Rio’s ear. “Morning…”Rio turned his head to gently kiss Wataru. “Good morning. The usual amount?”“Mmn...yeah…” The other yawned, rubbing his cheek against his shoulder. It was like he was a cat. “Thanks…”
Relationships: Kikyo Rio/Matoba Wataru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	strawberries and chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> late riowata fic for valentine's day, but please enjoy :3c

Rio quietly brewed coffee for the other Argonavis members, making sure not to make too much noise so he didn't wake the others. It was early, and he was the first one awake. He was always the first one awake. Followed by Wataru, then Ren, then Banri, and then Yuuto.

He checked the time. It was almost 8am. Around this time…

Warm arms wrapped around his waist, a soft and sleepy voice speaking close to Rio’s ear. “Morning…”

Rio turned his head to gently kiss Wataru. “Good morning. The usual amount?”

“Mmn...yeah…” The other yawned, rubbing his cheek against his shoulder. It was like he was a cat. “Thanks…”

“It’s no problem.” Rio made sure to pour in lots of sugar and lemon into Wataru’s coffee. Just the way he liked it. “What time are your classes today?”

“I have...the afternoon classes today.”

“I see.” Rio stirred the sugar and lemon into Wataru’s coffee thoroughly, putting the mug to the side. “Here, your coffee.”

Wataru reluctantly unwrapped his arms from Rio’s waist and took the mug, drinking the warm coffee. He gave a soft hum of approval and Rio smiled, gently patting Wataru’s hair.

“Matoba, about…” Rio trailed off upon feeling Wataru’s head gently lay on his shoulder. He wondered if Wataru had been staying up making lyrics again. He wouldn’t be surprised if his boyfriend forgot about the time. “...you don't have any plans tonight, right?”

“Tonight?” The other took a sip of coffee while leaning against the counter. “No...I don't think so. Why?”

“No, it’s nothing.” Rio may have responded too quickly, because Wataru only glanced at him with suspicion before humming and looking away.

Wataru finished up his coffee before yawning again. “...Actually, maybe I should sleep in a little more before class…”

He raised his eyebrow. “After drinking coffee? Matoba, will you be able to sleep?”

“I’ll be able to.” Wataru glared at him, his arms crossed.

Rio chuckled softly before lifting the other onto the counter, giving him a gentle kiss on the lips and erasing the glare on his face. “You should've gone to sleep instead of staying awake so late.”

“But the lyri- mmn…” His boyfriend started to protest only for Rio to kiss him again.

“Matoba, you can work on the lyrics any time. We can wait. But if you ended up collapsing out of exhaustion you wouldn't be able to write the lyrics you want to write.” Rio lightly scolded Wataru, giving him another soft kiss afterwards.

Wataru sighed. “But, I want to keep making songs for Argonavis. Even better songs than before...songs that will…”

“You're going to burn yourself out if you keep going like this.” He spoke in a firmer voice this time. “You’re not alone in creating songs. I also play a part in this. If we're going to make better ones, then  _ both  _ of us need to work together for it.”

“...”

“Matoba, with your lyrics and my melody, we'll definitely create the greatest songs, but we can't do that if you burn yourself out and get sick.”

“...Fine. You just want me to rest more, right?”

Rio nodded, satisfied that the other understood. “Yeah. Please rest more.”

“I got it.” Wataru paused before moving forward on the kitchen counter and wrapping his arms around Rio’s neck, legs also around Rio’s waist. He felt himself get pulled closer to Wataru and the other gave him a small smile. “Thank you for worrying about me.” His boyfriend then leaned in and initiated the kiss this time.

Rio reciprocated immediately and wrapped his arms around Wataru during the kiss, hugging him almost protectively. He gently pried open Wataru’s lips with his tongue, tasting the coffee from earlier in his boyfriend’s mouth. It was a slow kiss. A kiss that allowed them to just...exist in each other’s presence.

It was nice.

“When I woke up early and went to get coffee, I didn't expect to see all  _ this _ . Can you two please get a room?”

Banri’s voice interrupted their quiet kissing session, causing Wataru to jump and immediately try to push Rio away. In which Rio just held Wataru tighter - a small smirk making its way onto his face as his boyfriend's face turned red - and looked at Banri.

“Shiroishi, you're awake early.”

“Uh, yeah. I have morning classes today.” Banri sighed as he went to make his cup of coffee, pouring lots of milk in it. “I'll be seeing a lot of this huh, since it's Valentine's Day.”

Wataru blinked. “It's Valentine's Day?”

Banri blinked back. “Wataru-kun, you didn't know?”

The other spoke softly and quietly. “No…”

“I wish I were you.” Banri sighed as he drank his coffee. “I don’t necessarily  _ mind  _ it when couples hold hands or hug or give small kisses, but if they’re making out right in front of me…” He gave a pointed look to Rio and Wataru, before downing the mug faster than they’ve ever seen him drink coffee. “Anyway, I’d like it if you two get a room before starting to kiss like that. I already see enough tongue between Ren-kun and Nayuta.”

Wataru hid his face in Rio’s chest. “...Got it…”

Rio, on the other hand, gave Banri a small smile and responded with a “No guarantees, Shiroishi.”

“I hate gay people.” Banri grumbled softly as he finished his coffee and placed his mug in the sink.

Wataru stared at him. “...Banri, you're gay.”

“And yet you people still manage to make me homophobic.”

There was a moment of silence before all three of them burst into laughter- quickly silencing themselves so as to not wake Ren or Yuuto.

Banri stretched. “Well, I gotta go head to uni. You two have fun making out or whatever.”

Wataru was about to protest- probably deny Banri’s words, but Rio pulled his boyfriend into a kiss, inserting his tongue into the other’s mouth and drowning out his words.

“Oh my god goodbye.” Banri left almost immediately.

Once they parted, Wataru glared at him, a small pout on his face. “Kikyo.”

Rio feigned innocence. “Yes?”

“...No, nevermind. It's nothing.”

He gently kissed Wataru’s lips. “Tell me?”

No response. If that was how Wataru was going to play this game…

Rio cupped Wataru’s cheeks before scattering kisses all over Wataru’s face, only stopping when Wataru grabbed his wrists. A small smile appeared on Rio’s face. “Are you going to tell me now?”

“...just…” Wataru frowned, speaking quietly. “You didn't have to kiss me in front of Banri like that.”

An amused smile made its way onto Rio’s face. “I like seeing your flustered expression.”

“H-Huh?” Wataru flushed a bright red. That. That expression was what Rio liked to see. “D-Don’t just say those things with a straight face…”

“But it's true, Matoba’s face when he's flustered is- mmph?” Rio blinked as his boyfriend’s hands covered his mouth.

“Kikyo.”

He licked his boyfriend’s hand before the other quickly snatched his hand away.

“You-” Wataru had an angry pout on his face again before starting to move off the kitchen counter- only being stopped by Rio again. “...hey.”

“Matoba, I'll carry you to your room. Just hang onto me.”

“Eh?-” Wataru’s angry pout turned into a surprised expression- unable to get any words out before Rio pulled the other closer to him and firmly grabbed the bottom of his thighs, lifting him up. Wataru’s legs and arms wrapped around him instantly. “I can walk by myself! ...this is...a little…”

“A little?”

Wataru buried his head into the crook of Rio’s neck. “A little embarrassing...why do you always do this…”

Rio carried Wataru through the quiet hallways of the sharehouse, answering immediately. “Because I love you.”

The other’s grip on him tightened. “How can you say things like that so easily?”

“Because it's the truth.”

“...” Wataru became silent.

The silence lasted all the way until he brought Wataru to his room, laying him down on his bed and gently stroking his hair.

“Now go to sleep. You have classes later and you didn't sleep much last night. I'll wake you up when it's time for your classes.”

“...okay.”

Rio nodded and gave Wataru a light kiss on the forehead before leaving the room. He went back to the kitchen and made his own coffee, leaning against the counter.

He dialed a number on his phone and waited patiently for the other end to pick up.

A woman answered. “Yes, how can we help you?”

“This is Kikyo Rio. The reservations for our table are still available, right?”

“That's right. For Kikyo Rio and Matoba Wataru, right?”

“Yeah. I was just making sure.”

“No problem! It's Valentine's Day, so it's only natural you'd want to check, right? The other spots filled in quickly, you were right to make a reservation early.”

Rio let out a small sigh of relief.

“...By the way, it says you reserved this place five months early, usually couples would book their dates by two months since that’s the minimum.”

“Is that-”

“No no! I wasn't suggesting there was a problem with it, just…” The voice on the other end trailed off, before speaking softly- almost in a fond tone of voice. “You really love them, don't you?”

“...Yeah, I do.”

“Well I hope our restaurant’s foods satisfy you when you arrive tonight. Is there anything else you needed?”

“No, that's it.”

“Okay! Have a nice day and we'll see you later.”

Rio ended the call and put his phone in his pocket. A sigh of relief escaping his lips. Sure, he probably didn't need to worry about it since he reserved it five months early, but it didn't hurt to make sure...it was a popular place- even if it  _ was  _ a bit expensive.

“...Rio-kun?” Ren’s voice came from the kitchen entrance, his voice soft.

“Nanahoshi.” He turned to grab a mug and made coffee for Ren, handing it to the other, who thanked him and took it. Though, at the expression on Ren’s face, he spoke quietly. “Is something wrong?”

“Um…! Can...can you teach me how to make cookies? I want to make something for Nayuta-kun…”

Ren was a real disaster in the kitchen- he was banned from the kitchen forever actually, but he was sincere in asking. So sincere it hurt actually. But he had to stay firm. 

“Nanahoshi, how about I make the cookies instead. You can tell me which cookies you want to make for Asahi.” Upon seeing the sad puppy look in his eyes, Rio had to remind himself to stay strong, unless they wanted Nayuta to die. “You can decorate them.” At those words, Ren perked up. If he had a tail it'd be wagging back and forth.

“Un! Um, just regular chocolate chip cookies are fine! Oh but, Nayuta-kun likes coffee...maybe cookies that taste like coffee would be good…”

“I can make both.” Rio smiled and got up from the counter. “Let me check to see if we have everything first.” He planned to make chocolate and cake for Wataru later himself. For Ren to want to make cookies today...well. He thinks he bought extra baking materials. In order to be able to make sweets for Wataru every day if possible, he always had extra in case the others used it or if he happened to mess up.

He pulled out the ingredients for everything they were planning on making and nodded. “Yeah, we have enough.”

Rio then started to prepare everything needed for what they were going to make- which was a lot, but he could handle it. He was a genius after all. Finding a way to multitask was easy. While he was preparing everything, Ren stood awkwardly to the side, quiet. The other eventually spoke.

“Um...Rio-kun. That's a lot of stuff you're making…”

“Yeah. I'm making chocolate and cake for Matoba, and the cookies you want for Asahi.”

“Are you sure there isn't anything I can do to help? Even just a little bit?”

Rio paused and turned a bit to look at Ren. “Make sure Matoba doesn't come in here yet. I want the chocolate and cake to be a surprise.”

Ren lit up upon hearing his words. “Right! What if Wataru-kun is close to here?”

“Just greet him and say good morning. I'll know he's here when you say his name.”

As Rio continued to move around the kitchen, Ren hummed softly. He put the cookies in the oven and paused, covering the cake batter and the chocolate before walking over to Ren. “Do you have a box or anything prepared to put the cookies in?”

“Ah! No…” Ren frowned. “It’s my first Valentine's with so many people...I just thought about making cookies for Nayuta-kun just now...maybe I should go buy a box…”

“No, I’m sure Asahi will appreciate your gifts either way. It doesn't have to be anything fancy. I was just wondering.”

“Mmm...I see- oh, Wataru-kun, good morning!”

“Good morning…again...” Wataru yawned softly as he walked over to Rio, wrapping his arms around Rio’s waist and just leaning on him. Just like earlier this morning. Rio gently held Wataru and pet his hair.

“Matoba, are you still sleepy?”

“...a little…” Wataru sighed, letting himself become limp in Rio’s arms. “I have to get ready for class soon...and wake up Yuu. I don't think he's awake yet.” There was a short pause. “Are you baking something?”

“Yeah, Nanahoshi wants to make cookies for Asahi, so I’m helping him out.”

“Hmm...hold on.” Wataru let go of Rio and went back to his room, coming back with a simple red colored box, tissue paper, and some ribbons. “You don't have a box for the cookies, right?”

Ren blinked in surprise. “Eh? How did you know…?”

“I just had a feeling.” Wataru smiled. “Well, I guess I'll go ahead and head to class now. I woke Yuu up when I got the box. I'll see you guys later.”

“Yeah.” Rio nodded and just as Wataru was about to leave, he grabbed Wataru’s wrist and pulled him in, immediately kissing. His boyfriend’s eyes were wide in surprise, his face red. Cute. Rio pushed his tongue into Wataru’s mouth, biting his boyfriend’s lower lip, and the other gasped softly, grabbing onto Rio’s arms. And then-

Yuuto’s voice came. “...Hey, guys? I think if you make out anymore in front of Ren he's going to burst.”

Ren was trying not to look at them, but he wasn’t being very subtle. And that’s when he remembered. Right. Ren was still there.

They parted reluctantly, Wataru chasing the saliva that connected their lips to give Rio one last kiss before having a look of realization on his face and let go of him before speed walking away, speaking quickly. “Yeahokaywe’llbegoingnow.”

“Hey- Wataru…!” Yuuto called out to him, only for Wataru to run out the door. “...Uh...see you guys later then? I’ll go catch up with him.”

“Right, see you later.” Rio watched as Yuuto also ran out the door, barely remembering to lock the door behind him.

Then, it became silent in the share house.

He let out a soft sigh. “Well, Matoba didn’t find out about the surprise I had for him at least.” Rio went back to the kitchen and brought the extra chocolate batter over to Ren. “Here, Nanahoshi. You can have the rest.”

“Ue- thank you, Rio-kun.” Ren happily took the bowl, before pausing. “You’re not going to give the extra to Wataru-kun?”

“I have extra of the extra, don’t worry.”

“...Hehe,” Ren giggled softly, explaining himself after Rio raised an eyebrow at him. “Wataru-kun’s rubbing off on you a little bit.”

Rio blinked. “He is?”

“Yeah. Wataru-kun would say that he has a backup for the backup, like how you said you had extra of the extra.”

He hummed softly. “Well, I guess you could say he’s rubbing off on me.”

Ren then ate some of the chocolate before looking at him with wide and sparkly eyes. “Rio-kun…! Amazing…! The chocolate tastes so good...Wataru-kun will definitely like them!”

Rio smiled, arms crossed as he spoke softly. "I hope so."

* * *

Wataru leaned against the wall in front of his classroom, foot tapping rapidly as he glanced between his phone and the students entering the class. Where was Kenta? Usually he’d avoid his brother at all costs, but after tentatively asking his brother to help him make chocolate for Rio the other day...well. He had no choice but to wait for him.

He made the chocolate at Gyroaxia’s share house and left it there. This was to prevent Rio from seeing it and finding out about his surprise for him. Rio...always did a lot for him, and he wanted to give things back sometimes. The chocolate he made a few days before Valentine’s and he had completely forgotten about the holiday until Banri told him.

Now that he thinks about it, he’s lucky Banri reminded him. If he’d seen his brother bring him chocolate out of nowhere...ugh. No, he didn’t want to think about it. But he swears to god if Kenta doesn’t bring his chocolate here soon he’s going to strangle him. Or roundhouse kick him. Who knows.

“Wataru.” Kenta appeared, holding...a bag that was filled to the brim with different chocolate hearts. The other hand was holding a separate bag, the chocolate box Wataru made specifically for Rio peeking out. It was a green heart shaped box with a purple ribbon neatly wrapped around it. And  _ hopefully  _ it was still in good condition.

He might commit a crime if it wasn’t.

Wataru took the bag holding his chocolate inside. “...Thanks for delivering it, I guess. Class is going to start soon, so I’ll leave.” He glanced down at the other bag in Kenta’s hand. Filled to the brim with Valentine’s Day chocolate from people who liked him, while Wataru had almost nothing.

His hand curled up into a fist. It was a silly thing to get jealous of. He knew this, but still he was reminded of how superior Kenta was. It was frustrating. His relationship with his brother was strained and no matter how well meaning Kenta appeared to be, there was a part of him that told him that Kenta was pitying him. He hated it.

Opening the door to his classroom, he planned to go inside- but Kenta placed a hand on his shoulder and immediately, Wataru stiffened. “Nii-san, what else do you want.”

“...No, it’s nothing. Just, I’m glad you found someone.”

Wataru knows Kenta isn’t being condescending. He knows Kenta isn’t looking down on him - the back of his mind says maybe he is - but he brushes Kenta’s hand off of his shoulder anyway, entering the classroom and closing the door behind him.

He moved to sit next to Yuuto, who had a few chocolates himself.

Yuuto looked at him with concern. “Wataru, did something happen?”

“No, it’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.” Wataru shook his head as he answered. It was the truth. It really was nothing Yuuto needed to worry about. It was stupid. He was stupid.

Ugh...this was why he hated Valentine’s Day.

Wataru didn't pay attention to most of the class, only doodling things in his journal and writing words that could be turned into lyrics later. Now that he was thinking about it more, Rio was surely popular- he was a genius with a handsome face and a soothing voice, who wouldn't love him. Maybe people even got into fights over him. He doesn't know. And yet, the one Rio loved was...Wataru.

He thought about it sometimes, how their relationship progressed. At first, Wataru didn’t like Rio and Rio accepted that. And then Rio joined Argonavis, arguing frequently with him - or...he was the one starting the arguments most of the time - but the fact that he argued back showed that he cared. After that, they started to get along better- still had arguments over song arrangements and lyrics, but they were able to trust in each other more. Somewhere along the way they fell in love and…

A soft sigh escaped his lips. He didn’t understand it. How he got this lucky to be able to have his feelings reciprocated when he was just- ...Well, it was no use in being self deprecating and pessimistic. Rio would tell him he was being silly and kiss him to reassure him or something like that anyway...Yeah, Rio wouldn’t want him to worry about these things.

Before he knew it, class was over. Whoops. He wasn’t paying attention at all. He’d ask Yuuto for the notes later. He would make sure to take notes in the other classes. Or try to anyway. If he could properly concentrate.

...

He could not properly concentrate in any of his classes today. 

He found himself spacing out and writing words and phrases for lyrics, even doodling small pictures of Rio (not that he was that good at drawing). Luckily, none of the professors had seemed to notice how he wasn’t paying attention in class, but...

Wataru left the classroom and sighed, walking to the cafeteria to get a snack or something before he headed back to the share house. He definitely had to ask Yuuto for his notes later. Yuuto wouldn’t mind lending them to him. Though he might ask why he wasn’t paying much attention in class when he was usually concentrated... While he was lost in thought, he bumped into someone, starting to apologize before realizing who it was.

“K-Kikyo?!” He said his boyfriend’s name in surprise upon seeing Rio himself. Rio had a bouquet of flowers and a square box of what Wataru assumed was chocolate wrapped neatly with a ribbon in one hand, and a larger box in a bag with a “happy valentine’s day” written on the other. “What…” He trailed off after seeing the other’s smile.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Matoba.”

“You-” Wataru’s face was heating up, before he paused. “When…wait, this morning were you-”

“Yeah, I was helping Nanahoshi make his cookies first and waited for you to leave so I could make the chocolate and cake for you.”

“And...and the bouquet?”

“This...there was a flower shop selling bouquets at a discounted price on the way here. I know you prefer sweets, but I thought it wouldn’t hurt to buy you some flowers too.” Rio handed the flowers to him, and his brain went on auto pilot, accepting them and holding the bouquet with care.

Wataru could feel the eyes of other university students on them. Sure, there were couples who gave each other chocolate and looked at each other with pure love in their eyes or whatever, but no one went all out like Rio did. He knew his face was a bright red right now and he was- way too flustered to be able to think properly, he couldn’t even speak. His brain might’ve shut down actually.

Upon seeing him in this state, Rio laughed softly and put the chocolate in the bag with the cake and pulled Wataru closer by the waist and kissed him.

In front of everyone.

Wataru was snapped out of his surprised state, opening his mouth to try and say something, but his words were drowned out as Rio kissed him with more intensity. At this point, he hopes people aren’t continuing to watch them, because he was starting to let himself become almost limp in Rio’s hold.

By the time they parted, Wataru was barely standing up on his own, his knees weak. He looked at Rio’s face, planning to scold him lightly for kissing him in front of the whole university, but his words got stuck in his throat when he saw Rio’s pure and loving gaze. ...Goddammit. He couldn’t win against Rio like this.

Gently pushing Rio away, he quietly spoke as he handed Rio the bag he had. With the chocolate he made for his boyfriend. “H...Here. I also made some chocolate for you…I had nii-san help, but I-” He was interrupted by Rio kissing him again, making sure to be careful so as to not crush the flowers and chocolate in Wataru’s hands.

When they separated again, Wataru hid his face in Rio’s chest. “Can we go back now…”

“You don’t want to taste our chocolate and cake first?” Rio sounded mildly amused.

Wataru looked up at Rio and squinted. “You’re just gonna feed me in front of everyone...do that later at the share house.”

“Oh? Is that what you wanted me to do?” His boyfriend laughed softly again upon feeling Wataru hit his head against his chest before patting Wataru’s head. “Alright, I got it. Let’s go back.”

The other grabbed Wataru’s hand after they exchanged bags and started to walk with him out of the university. Wataru quietly walked with him, gently squeezing Rio’s hand. He was warm…

Rio squeezed his hand back, and Wataru wasn’t looking - too flustered to properly look at him right now - but he’s sure his boyfriend had a stupidly fond smile on his face.

...He still didn’t like Valentine’s Day, but being spoiled by Rio like this...it didn’t feel too bad.

* * *

“Shiroishi, you don’t have to-”

“Yes I do.” Banri was styling his hair after making Rio put on the clothes he picked out. “You and Wataru-kun are going to eat at a fancy and expensive restaurant you booked five whole months before. Spending that much money and not telling us...I’ll let it pass since it’s Valentine’s Day, but you at least owe me this. I’m not letting you two go in there with your casual outfits. You two are going to look  _ good  _ and not like you barely got enough money to book that place.” 

Rio couldn’t say anything to that. It was true that the place may have been...a bit expensive- he used his personal funds that he saved up over the past few months, so he figured it would be fine. Then again, nothing ever gets past Banri when it comes to money.

Banri stepped back and nodded. “Alright, you’re finished.” A short pause. “Well,  _ you  _ have the right clothes to look good at a fancy place. Nothing much changed with what you’re wearing right now. Definitely not letting Wataru-kun wear his hoodie there though. I’ll go work on his outfit now. You can check yourself out in the mirror or whatever.”

When the other left, Rio stood up and looked in the mirror. He was wearing a warm and long black trench coat over a white turtleneck, along with black slacks and a belt. Banri was right in that his fashion style didn’t really change, though his hair being tucked and clipped behind his ear while most of it was parted on one side was interesting. He wondered if Wataru would like it like this.

Rio went to sit in the living room, scrolling on his phone while he waited for his boyfriend. The share house was quiet- Ren was at Gyroaxia’s place with Nayuta, Banri was well, helping Wataru and Yuuto was in his room looking for possible live opportunities.

They already made a name for themselves with their Starting Live, but Yuuto seemed to be eager to do another one. Not that he minded. He was itching to do another live too. Everyone else most likely felt the same. The feeling of performing together...it was really good. Seeing Wataru’s grin during lives was good too- the way the lights would bounce off of him and hit him in just the right places- 

“Okay Rio-kun here’s your boyfriend. How does he look?” Rio looked up just as Banri pushed Wataru to stand in front of him. His eyes started from Wataru’s hair - his hair clips were gone, and his hair was parted down the middle - before they slowly moved down to the rest of his outfit. He wasn’t making his gaze subtle. Nor did he want to. It wasn't like Wataru was subtle in his inability to stop staring at Rio either.

Wataru wore a gray vest over his white dress shirt, and he had a black ribbon in place of a tie. He had black blazer over that, matching with his black slacks. He was also wearing a dark gray scarf, hiding his face in it as Rio continued to look over him appreciatively. This was good. Banri did a good job.

“Rio-kun  _ please  _ check out your boyfriend while I’m not in the room... I just wanted feedback.”

“...You did a good job.” Rio stood up and hooked his arm with Wataru’s, a small smile on his face as he leaned in close to his boyfriend, effectively flustering him. “Matoba looks-”

Banri covered his ears. “No. I don’t want to hear it, you’re going to say something that’ll fluster Wataru-kun but make me want to die so please save that for when you’re about to sleep together or something.”

“B-Banri!” Wataru’s face was bright red.

Rio on the other hand, stood up straight and hummed. “Sleeping with Wataru wasn’t planned for tonight but now that you’ve said it…”

Banri started to push both Rio and Wataru out of the share house. “Okay you know what if you two are going to sleep together do it at a hotel or something. We already have a reputation amongst the neighbors for being loud thanks to Ren-kun and Nayuta.”

“Ah...Nanahoshi and Asahi are quite loud aren’t they.” Rio remembers getting those noise complaints.

“...Can we leave now?” Wataru lightly tugged on Rio’s sleeve as pulled his scarf up higher. “It’s getting cold…” 

“Right, let’s go.” He waved to Banri, who just shooed them away before closing the door. Rio then turned to Wataru. “I’ll drive.”

“...Well of course you’re driving. I don’t know where you’re taking me, just that it’s a fancy and expensive place according to Banri.”

Rio gently pat his boyfriend’s head. “You’ll like the place, I promise.”

Wataru squinted at him, suspicious, before getting into the passenger’s seat of the car. Rio got in the driver’s seat and started to drive. He put on songs by Wataru’s favorite band, glancing at the other when Wataru seemed to perk up a bit.

Valentine’s Day was going well so far, and he hoped it would keep going well until the very end. ...Maybe he’d take Banri’s suggestion and go to a hotel with Wataru tonight too, depending on if his boyfriend wanted to of course.

Rio parked the car and made his way to quickly open the door for Wataru upon arrival. His boyfriend slowly got out of the car and stretched, before his eyes widened with realization. Wataru’s head whipped around to face him. “You- A reservation-  _ Here?  _ At Tokyo Skytree?”

“Yeah.” He held his boyfriend’s hand, wordlessly smiling at him.

“I-Isn’t this place really expensive though?” Wataru was quiet, likely feeling a little guilty about having so much money spent on him. 

“It is, but I’ve been saving for a while. I made sure that I had enough to book a spot here. Besides,” Rio cupped Wataru’s cheek with his other hand, kissing him gently on the lips. “it’s worth it if it’s you.”

“But-”

Rio kissed Wataru again, speaking softly. “Matoba, you’re worth it. Don’t ever think that you’re not.”

Wataru was quiet when they parted- looking like he was tearing up at Rio’s words. Rio carefully wiped away the tears that  _ did  _ fall out and smiled. “Let’s go?”

“...Yeah.” His boyfriend smiled back at him, and Rio’s breath hitched. Wataru was breathtaking under the lights. He thought it was a little unfair, how unaware Wataru was of his looks and worth. Wataru thought he was just “average,” when he was so much more. If he could give the world to his boyfriend, he would.

They made their way to the restaurant, sitting by the window. Tokyo was lit up brightly at this time of night, and Rio couldn’t help but notice the sparkling lights reflected in Wataru’s eyes. He couldn’t tell whether Wataru’s eyes were sparkling because he was amazed by the view, or whether it was just the light...it might’ve been both.

The sparkle never left Wataru’s eyes. Not when they were eating, and not even after. Which was fair, the food was good- really good. It was very much worth the expensive price and once they finished everything and Rio paid, they sat there, staring out the glass windows.

“...Kikyo.” Wataru spoke and gently grabbed Rio’s hand, causing him to raise an eyebrow.

“What is it, Matoba?”

“I…” His boyfriend trailed off, shaking his head. “I want us to win LRFes. Together, with our songs and with Argonavis...and I want to keep making music together with you.” Wataru bit his lip and his face started turning red. “To be honest, I don’t really like Valentine’s Day that much. It reminds me of how people prefer my brother over me. But, you...made sure I had a good time today, so…” His boyfriend trailed off, an unsure expression on his face.

Rio waited for him to continue, playing with the other’s fingers. Wataru seemed to be determined to get these words out, so he patiently waited. Wataru had to go at his own pace.

“I’ll...I’ll only say this once, but, like how our songs aren’t complete without my lyrics and your melody, I’m not complete without you.” The other squeezed on his hand tighter, as if he were trying to not cover his face from embarrassment.

He stared at Wataru, his lips parted slightly in surprise.

“...I...love you, Rio. I know I don’t say it often but-”

Rio pulled Wataru close to him and crashed their lips together, holding his boyfriend to make sure he didn’t fall out of the chair. Hearing his boyfriend say his first name when they’ve just been calling each other by their last names and then saying "I love you" so suddenly- and in such a soft voice...how could he not immediately kiss him right then and there?

The other customers didn’t seem to notice or care, or maybe they were just looking away and pretending not to notice. The people working there also seemed not to notice, but the ones that did smiled. He thinks they smiled anyway.

“...Wataru.” He tested his boyfriend’s first name out when they pulled back, a light and fluttering feeling filling up his chest before he repeated it, more firmly. “Wataru, I love you too. And, you don’t have to worry about not saying it a lot. I can already tell by the way you act around me.” A small smirk made its way onto his face. “Though, I wouldn’t be opposed to you saying ‘I love you’ more often.”

“...” Wataru’s face was red when he pushed Rio away. “...I...guess I’ll try.” A short pause. “Also can you forget what I said earlier? As I thought, that was...embarrassing.”

“No, it was cute.” Rio held Wataru’s hands. “You’re cute.”

“!” The other hid his face in his scarf. “Don’t just say those things, Kikyo…”

Rio raised his eyebrow. “Are we going back to saying our last names? I liked hearing my first name in your voice.”

Wataru sighed and looked away. “R...Rio.”

“Yes, Wataru?”

“...Thank you.”

“...” Rio brought Wataru’s hand up to his lips and gently kissed the back of his boyfriend’s hand. “It’s no problem.”

They went to take pictures together to commemorate their date, setting the pictures as each other’s lockscreens before heading back to the car. But just before they got in, Wataru pulled Rio back, not making eye contact with him.

“Wataru?-”

“Can we-” Wataru’s hold on Rio’s hand tightened. “Can we...go to a hotel tonight?”

Rio turned around and looked at Wataru, looking into the other’s eyes in case he found any doubt within them. There was none, but he still asked anyway. “...Are you sure?” 

“...Yeah. I’ll...let the other’s know we won’t come back until tomorrow…”

He gently stroked Wataru’s hair. “Alright. You take care of that. I’ll find a nice place for us to stay the night.”

* * *

Wataru blinked slowly as he woke up in an unfamiliar place. It took a few moments for him to remember the events from last night, and when he did, he felt his face heat up. Last night was real and he was the one who asked Rio to take him here.

He moved to sit up, planning on grabbing his phone to text the others- but he was quickly pulled down by Rio instead. “H-Hey, Rio!- Mmph…” Wataru’s next words were forgotten as Rio kissed him and he relaxed in Rio’s hold.

“Good morning, Wataru.” Rio greeted him with such fondness that Wataru had to look away.

“...Good morning…”

Rio’s hands moved to touch Wataru’s neck, feeling the marks left from last night.

“...I might’ve done it too high. My bad.”

“I have a scarf anyway.” Wataru sighed. “I can just cover it with that.”

“...” His boyfriend’s eyes moved down to look at the rest of his body, quietly speaking. “No, I also...might’ve went overboard on the rest of you last night too.”

“Rio, I am going to wear clothes.”

“But can you walk?”

Wataru removed Rio’s arms from around him, standing up from the bed and taking a few steps with no problem before facing his boyfriend. “Yes, I can walk. We should get back to the-?!”

Rio dragged him back to the bed, changing their positions so that he was hovering over him. “Last night, you said you wanted me to make it so you couldn’t walk in the morning.”

...Oh.

_ Oh _ .

“W-Well…”

There was a mischievous glint in Rio’s eyes as he took Wataru’s hand, kissing it gently, causing him to flush a bright red. And then he smirked.

“I’ll make sure to take care of you better this morning.”


End file.
